As the price of electronics decreases, many people now have access to various image and video capture devices. As these capture devices are more available, more people are capturing and editing images and video. Additionally, as users become more sophisticated with the capturing and editing of this data, the users desire to create more sophisticated effects with their captured data. In creating these effects, the user may utilize one or more local software applications to include transitions, credits, voice-overs, etc. into their video, audio and/or image data.
While the local software applications may provide users with various effects to include with captured images, audio and/or video, oftentimes, the local software applications may not provide the users with a direction for the most efficient or aesthetically pleasing effects to utilize. The users may be limited to the effects utilized by the local software applications and, thus, may be limited in the availability of other effects.
Additionally, users are generally not able to share video effects with other users. As the local software applications are generally not configured to upload and/or download additional video effects, the users may have no way of sharing their created video effects.
Thus, a need exists in the industry to address these deficiencies and inadequacies.